Yu Yu Hakusho: The Magic Schools
by IdolDigidestined
Summary: When Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino got his letter to join Mahoutokoro at the age of 7 his mother wrote it off as a prank. Years later the school calls for him to be sent to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. How does his family react? Let alone Hiei. Slight AU Hiei/Kurama Possible OOC
1. Prologue

Summary: When Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino got his letter to join Mahoutokoro at the age of 7 his mother wrote it off as a prank. Years later the school calls for him to be sent to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. How does his family react? Let alone Hiei.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. If I did then I would have already made 5 FanFictions Cannon.

AN: For those who want to know how i came up with this idea it came to me after reading about the official Japanese school of magic (from the Harry Potter Universe). Also I'm not good at grammar so if you see something wrong tell me in a review.

Mahoutokoro - Literally means 'magic place'. Can be translated to Place of Magic.

Reiki - Spirit energy

Prologue

"What are you crazy?!" Genkai screamed at the grey haired mage in front of her. "He's not my student and he doesn't even know he's wizard let alone supposed to be attending Mahoutokoro!" This wasn't the first time in recent history that she had been in contact with mages. When Yusuke started training with her they tried to come and take him; something about being under their jurisdiction. His reiki was like some mages so it did make logical sense but because spirit world was involved they couldn't touch him. This battle was different though. Kurama was under their jurisdiction and unlike Yusuke spirit world wouldn't protect him.

"Even if he isn't your student he still needs to come and attend Mahoutokoro." The grey wizard stated calmly. He was not used to being yelled at but it was expected, no guaranteed, considering who he was speaking to. "All we need is for you to call Shuichi Minamino here so we can talk to him."

"No."

"Why not"

"I don't trust you, Ishita Yunnan. I don't trust you to not try to kill him. Not that you would succeed of course." Genkai growled , you could hear, no see the anger in her voice. No matter how cruel she seemed she really like Yusuke and his group of fumbling bumbling idiots. She wasn't going to let one of them dragged into something they could avoid. Besides if one of them went there was a almost one hundred percent guaranteed that at least Hiei would go if not everyone.

To bad for both of them Hiei and Kurama were on their way to come and visit Yukina.

This would be the day Kurama's fate would take a turn. For the better of the worse who knows?

AN: I know this is short but this is going to be a double upload so if the next chapter isnt out within a hour or so you can yell at me.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: When Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino got his letter to join Mahoutokoro at the age of 7 his mother wrote it off as a prank. Years later the school calls for him to be sent to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. How does his family react? Let alone Hiei.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho they would take place in the same universe. (Like this fan fiction) But they do not.

Good Information to Know:

1100 Yen is about 10.50 ( To get this I calculated taxi fare from Kyoto to Mount Kurama the - 3100 yen)

Some schools in Japan have half days on Saturday

Last names are used for common speak. For example Ishida is Yunan's last name as is Minamino/Yoko is Shuichi/Kurama's.

Chapter 1: What am I going to tell Mom?

Kurama's POV

Why did I agree to this? Hiei had asked me this morning if I could go with him to see his sister at Genkai's temple. That involved knocking in my window at four in the morning and waking me up. I have no problem waking up before dawn but I was up till wee hours in the morning doing the last of my summer homework. Only half a year till I graduate; I should be studying.

It wasn't hard getting mom to let me go. I don't miss school often and I'm always the top of my class. All I had to say is that Hiei was going to see his sister, I haven't seen her in a while and I was asked to go yesterday but forgot to ask before bed, I was studying after all. Not that she didn't cut me off and told me to go. On saturdays it only typically a half day but because it's the last day before summer break it's cut in half by an assembly. Feeling bad because I don't have to go is normal right? At least they don't have to eat this train food ; it tastes OK but it's not as good as mother's home made lunch.

As the train pulls out of the city I get ready for another hour of boredom. We would have ran but it would be weird if a black and red blur ran through the city. Besides I much prefer to sit and study; Hiei needs sleep too. For some reason Hiei invited me on this trip. I hope nothing is wrong. Ever since the tournament to decide the king of the Makai Hiei has been following my mom and brother when they leave the house. It's like he is expecting for something to happen to them.

Slowing to a stop the conductor announces of the intercom that this is the station we need to get off at. Quickly we ran off and I used a payphone to call a taxi. I am not running with all my school books on me. It was a quick drive and only 1100 yen. Hiei refused to talk to the nice old man who was driving us. He was in his late 50's with a huge smile. When we asked him to take us to Genkai's temple he was surprised by location. He apparently never had driven there before. He gave us a nice deal because he got lost and we spent about 15 minutes driving lost.

Once he dropped us off I remembered why I didn't come here often, stairs. We never had trouble with them but it was always boring. Me and hiei talked about some of the sweets my mom was baking for when we got back.

"Will there be ice cream?" Hiei inquired.

"Yes, Hiei there will be ice cream."

Soon we were at the top of the thoughts stairs. Any regular person would have fainted but we just walked right to the temple. "Do you have any idea where your sister hangs out here?" I send a questioning look to Hiei. All he does is send me the do-you-really-expect-me-to-know glare. "Let's go find Genkai, say 'Hello. Sorry for showing up unannounced.' and ask where Yukina is." Before I finish speaking Hiei mumbles and insult and is off. Wandering into the temple I knock on the door but don't hear anything. I open the door, take off my shoes and walk to the living room.

Never spending too much time exploring Genkai's temple. The kitchen and the bathroom are modern but everything is old, like early Meiji era old. That's probably the style of housing she likes. Modern day housing is too claustrophobic, too many walls. Walking closer to the living room I start to hear yelling. It quieter than normal but that's definitely Genkai's voice. There is a softer voice too. Probably a males and its much calmer.

"It's not like he is at my beckoned call! He's a High Schooler he should be at school now!" Genkai continues to yell at the poor fellow. He's probably looking for Yusu… Wait he said highschooler. Is he looking for me? Maybe he is looking for one on my class mates Genkai taught? Where did Hiei go? Turning around Hiei had his hand on the door and opened it. Damn it! He is too fast.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Genkai yelled as she turned her head and saw me. Shes looks really angry; even though she is weak she is still pretty scary.

"We just came by to see Yukina. Sorry we came by unannounced." I bow as apologizing. "My mom made some bread this morning and gave me some to give you." Pulling out the bread I put it on the table and hope that she doesn't yell at me.

"Doesn't look like he is in school…" Commented a short grey haired man on the other side of the room. At least until he saw Hiei walk from around me. "A demon! Why is a demon here?" He screamed almost immediately after seeing Hiei.

"Genkai does your guest know anything about what has happened in the past 2 years." Questioning Genkai always ends with snarky remarks but it's better than nothing.

"Does he look like he knows? He's a human and nothing too special at that."

"What are you talking about and why are you not freaking out? There is a red eyed demon right in front of us." The man is really panicking his voice shows it as he trembles. Who is this guy? He knows about demons but it doesn't look like he knows anything of demon world or the happenings there. Why is he up here? Did he want Genkai's help with killing a demon? No, that doesn't make sense. He knows of me but it doesn't look like he knows i'm a demon. Maybe he knows that I work with Genkai and wants my help killing a demon in a school? That's just me jumping to conclusions.

Before I could think any longer and jump to anymore conclusions Hiei sniped. "Where. Is. Yukina?"

"She's up in the mountain picking herbs and some other things I need. Go find her and bring her down here." Genkai croaked but before I could more to go with Hiei she immediately stared at me. "Sit." And I did just that.

Third person

"Excuse me young man but is your name Minamino Shuichi?" Ishida questioned Kurama trying to calm down. This wasn't his first time seeing a demon but he knew that only demons that are powerful are able to assume a human form. All the demons he saw looked like goblin troll half breeds. That being said he also knew that he should be calm this seems normal here. Little did he know what had happened was actually strange considering Kurama normally calls before he shows up.

"Yes I am Shuichi Minamino." Kurama stated with calculating eyes. Knowing practically nothing of this person in front of him scared Kurama, how did he know Genkai, why is he here, why does he have white hair but look like he is in his 20, but it wasn't like he was going to let anyone know that he had such childish questions. "May I ask what your name is?"

Ishida looked around the room as the room became silent. Genkai was glaring at him with hate in her eyes and Kurama previous question along with his calm face scared Ishida a lot. "My name is Ishida Yunan I am the Headmaster at Mahoutokoro the best school of magic in East Asia."

Silence was the only thing that followed. The air was tense and the only reason it changed was because our lovable Yukina opened the door with tea for everyone. Kurama graciously accepted the tea and set it on the table.

"You are a wizard Mr Minamino."

"What am I going to tell mom now?"

To Be Continued

AN: So how was that? Good, Bad, Interesting? It's a lot of setup and I don't know when I'm going to update next as this is a plot bunny that has been in my head for a long time. Im currently writing this at school and will get more time to write tomorrow so maybe you will get one tomorrow. Don't expect often updates but I will try. I'm in my final year of high school so expect post this month or some time in July or August. June is going to be hell.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho they would probably we spiritual predecessors to Xenosaga and Xenogears.

AN: I don't have a BETA. Don't kill be for any mistakes. Polite nice criticism is ok.

Last Time:

"You are a wizard Mr Minamino."

"What am I going to tell mom now?"

Chapter 2: Really?

Ishida Yunan POV

"Is there something wrong?" I inquired. He was used to seeing many families fall apart because their children were mages. However this seemed different from the normal issue of shock and hate. His comment made it sound like he already had to explain something to his mom. Thats right he is an only child with a single mom.

"You don't have to tell your mom. You can do the rest of your muggle courses through correspondence." Calmly explaining this doesn't help that look of frustration on his face. "Just tell your mom you have been accepted into a specialty school that helps gifted students." Trying to help student in situations like this is difficult without removing them from their families. If we got him at the age of seven like we were supposed to then he would already be a top level wizard. It would have also been easier for me to explain.

"If you want I can explain it to your mother for you."

"No." Mr Minamino's response was flat and calculating. It's like he is trying to figure everything out on his own. That's not good. Being too independent will hinder his learning. He is too far behind to be stunting his own learning.

"It will be simple I can tell your mom and you can do what you need. You are so far behind. Normally you could stay home and commute to school but you are 10 years late to our school." This response isn't good at all instead of looking at ease he looks like he is going to tear my head off.

Kurama's POV

"I have things that don't concern you to tell my mother, stepfather and I guess my step brother if my parents want him to know." Biting back at my lip trying not to growl out at this person. Does he really think that it's a good idea for me to leave my mom. Also why does he think that I want to learn magic in the first place.

Soon my killer intent attracts Hiei; bursting through the door with his swords ready to fight. "Hiei, leave. I don't need you here at this moment." Trying to respond to Hiei's sudden intrusion calmly is harder than what most people would think. Hiei has always been too protective of me; probably thinks i'm too weak.

"Kurama just tell this fool you will think about it and come talk to Yukina. She wants to talk to you." Hiei practically demanded Kurama. That explains why he wanted me to come to see Yukina with him.

Standing up and walking to the sliding door to the other room quickly remarking "I'm sorry I have nothing to say to a you Mr. Ishida. Now excuse me, I would like to do what I came here for." Hurrying through the door I see Yukina standing down the hall waiting outside the dining room.

Not too long passes as I talk with Yukina. After a while she starts asking about plants in demon world. Mostly healing ones. Turns out she was looking to see if I had anything that could help cure back pain. Genkai had apparently been complaining about pain in her lower back when she thought Yukina wasn't around.

All I did was grow her some medicinal herbs and told her. "You don't need to beat around the bush. I'm always willing to help you Yukina." After that we made simple small talk about our day to day life. Sometimes Hiei would butt in with a remark or two that would make Yukina smile.

Third Person

Over a couple rooms down Ishida was still talking with Genkai trying to find some way to convince 'Shuichi' into attending Mahoutokoro. He didn't find out much but what he did find out was important. He found out that Shuichi's mom remarried, that Shuichi likes plants and that his nickname was Kurama.

He was hoping to find out why his student was close with a demon let alone two of them. As he figured out moments after Shuichi left that the girl, Yukina, was a demon too. He knew that Genkai trained a spirit detective so maybe he is a spirit detective too. That was what he thought was the most logical explanation. This also cleared the confusion of why Genkai thought he was going to kill Shuichi.

Not wanting to spend much more time there he left. Left to the Japanese Ministry of Magic to find out any information on Shuichi's residence. Hiei and Kurama soon left Genkai's temple as well heading back to Kurama's house.

During that long train ride back Ishida a found out our Kurama's address. It took him an arm and a leg to get that information as he was student. They had strict laws on who could access their information but being the headmaster of the only Japanese school of witchcraft and wizardry had some perks.

Not only that but the fact was Shuichi was a wizard that wasn't being trained. Japan's Wizarding community was slowly decreasing along with the muggle population.

Once outside the Minamino household he straightened out his navy blue muggle business suit and knocked on the door. Within seconds a middle aged women with short hazelnut hair, in grey pants and a white shirt with "World's Best Mom". He assumed that this was his mother.

"Hello, my name is Ishida Yunan and I am with an elite school named Mahoutokoro. Your eldest son was sent a letter saying that he had been accepted but he hasn't responded so I came myself. I take it you're his mother Minamino Shiori?" He was very formal and polite when he talked.

Shiori was was so shocked. Her son the doctors said was dead before birth, her miracle son had done it again. "Oh, Yes come inside." She stammered while welcoming him in. "I'm so sorry for the mess I wasn't expecting anyone. Do you want some tea?" She quickly cleared off the table. It was covered with baking supplies and chocolate.

"It looks like you were expecting someone or is this all for your sons." Ishida commented offhandedly. He sat in a chair across from Shiori with his hands folded.

"Oh. My Shuichi is bringing home one of his friends. They went to go visit his sister." She mumbled. "So is this a type of university? What is this school famous for?" She asked confidently. Normally she was more quiet but since her marriage 4 months ago she had gotten more confident because of the support of her sons and new husband.

"Well normally this school is from pre-school to the end of Highschool but because we don't teach regular subjects most students go to other schools at the same time." Ishida tried to explain. "It's a school of magic."

"You must be…." Shiori commented but drawed off. "No that makes sense. At the age of seven he got a letter saying that he had been accepted into a magic school. Was that the letter you speak of?"

"Yes" was the only word that was said by Ishida.

"So what do you need?" Was her response.

"Aren't you going to ask for proof?"

"No."

"My son is proof enough." She was trying so hard to be strong. Shiori knew her son why hiding something from her but she doubted this was his only secret. Why couldn't he tell her these things. Why was she always left in the dark.

The door opened and feet could be heard down the hall. "Mother I'm home!"

TBC

AN: So I will try and make these chapters between 1-2 K words. The ones longer than that will be if I will not be able to post for a while. I am watching Yu Yu Hakusho right now.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho they would probably we spiritual predecessors to Xenosaga and Xenogears.

AN: So these won't always come this often but I really was bored and procrastinating writing my social essays for school. I am so tired and struggling with writer's block but I know that I won't read stories under 10K words so I'm trying to get to that ASAP.

Last Time

"My son is proof enough." She was trying so hard to be strong. Shiori knew her son why hiding something from her but she doubted this was his only secret. Why couldn't he tell her these things? Why was she always left in the dark?

The door opened and feet could be heard down the hall. "Mother I'm home!"

Chapter 3: Questions

Shiori's POV

"Welcome home! Cookies are cooling and ice cream is in the deep freeze." I yelled out to my son. It has been a while since Hiei came over. When I first met him I thought he was a child. He doesn't act like it. It's rude to ask so I always assumed he was just short for his age.

"Thanks. Hiei and I are going to the garden for a bit. If you need us come talk to us." My son called his voice sounding like he was talking to a fox. He really likes foxes.

Soon after Hiei walked in holding the bag I gave Shuichi. "My sister liked the bread. She is very thankful." Hiei mumbled softly. He is so different than both my sons but he is like a son to me. Normally I wouldn't make this much food but Hiei stopped coming over so I worried.

Standing up I walked over slowly and grab the bag as Hiei holded it out. "Thank you for bringing my bag back." Sending him a warm smile with a soft voice. Backing up my the phone went off across the room. "The cookies are on the cooling rack and the icecream is in the freezer feel free to have as many as you want. Let me just go get this phone and deal with a visitor in the other room."

Third Person

Shiori soon ran after the phone and walked back into the dining room. Hiei strut marched past Ishida like he wasn't there. Ishida on the other hand was staring at him in shock. Was this really normal? If only to shock Ishida even more Hiei walked up to Shiori.

"Can you pull down a plate for me I don't want to climb on your counters."

She just hurried over to the china cabinet and pulled out a serving plate along with a bowl. "I melted some chocolate to dip your cookies in used these." She soon returned to her conversation with whoever was on the phone. Ishida jaw was on the ground, figuratively anyway. Hiei smirked at him as he walked to the kitchen. Quickly loading the plate with cookies and the melted chocolate he walked into the living room and out a sliding glass door to the back.

"Can you call back later. I have a guest over." Shiori tried to explain to the person on the phone for the 3rd time in a row. Finally after a guaranty to call them back the person said good bye and hung up. She quickly returned to the table and brought some tea with her. She really hated when people called when people were visiting.

"Sorry. This is Dragon Pearls green tea. It's one of my favourite." She boasted confidently. "I'm really sorry for the wait. My sister in law tends to call at the worst times."

"No worries. Life happens and I was also an unexpected visitor." Ishida chimed right before he took a sip of his tea. It was very good tea, not something that he would buy, but very good.

"Now I do have questions." Shiori got right to the point knowing that her son would want answers too. "How much does this cost?"

"Free but you will have to buy your own school supplies. If you can't afford everything we are willing to help."

"Where is it?"

"Minami Iwo Jima, a small island that's said to be abandoned but is actually where our school resides."

"When does school end?"

"Well school hours are from 9 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon then if they choose astronomy that class is from 8:30 to 10 in the night. All students from age 11 and up stay at the school"

That last question made Shiori think of something, something so important that she was blind till now. "Why did you wait 10 years to contact us? Why didn't you send for us?" Ishida knew that they may ask this and even though he could lie it was best not to specially if they were friends with demons. He didn't want that to come bite him in the butt.

"Well our school has the smallest student base of the international wizard schools." He explained making sure to word this very softly. "Most family with wizard children here in Japan teach their own kids or send them to special temples ran by wizards to be trained by them." He pulled out a map from his briefcase and opened it up. "These temples…" He pointed to a couple including Genkai's. "...are all ran by people with the abilities to control magic. Your son has visited these one…" Points at Genkai's temple and a temple to Inari. "...and our magical systems thought he was learning magic there."

Shiori was quite upset. Her son her baby was denied being taught because they thought he was learning elsewheres. Why wasn't she visited afterwards? Why was there no confirmation. "When did you find out he wasn't?" Her voice was more bitter and cold. She was pissed.

"Well I visited one of those temples about a year ago and they only had one student. The other one I visited a couple days ago to find he visited there but has never talked to anyone working there or shown any signs of magic." He tried to stay composed but she was giving him the 'you better give me a reason not to hurt you' glare. This really wasn't turning out well.

As they were talking another conversation was happening outside.

"Fox it turns out that mage is here talking to your mom." Hiei said bluntly as he stepped down the stairs of the deck. His hands were full with the cookies and melted chocolate. Kurama's face turned dark if only for a moment then turned back to its regular composed face. He wasn't happy but it could make explaining to his mother easier.

"Well it's not like I can stop it now."

"What about your last few months of school? Don't you care about it?" Hiei commented with a 'pissed off' tone to his voice. Kurama could pass all this classes in honour's as it is. He wouldn't even drop from the top spot. That however wasn't why he was pissy. Hiei would never admit it but life was boring when he wasn't near the fox.

"Well if mom wants me to go I might as well." Kurama retorted with a soft fluttering voice. "... That's not why you are upset."

"Shut up you stupid fox!" Hiei argued blushing. "I don't care about you! It's just it's boring without you here." His face went blank and was serious. His red eyes gave Kurama the 'really are you that stupid stare' combined with the 'why would I care about you' glare.

Kurama laughed as he grabbed a seed from his hair and continued to work in his garden. He knew better than you piss off Hiei. It's not a smart idea. Anyone who knew Hiei would tell you he is not to be messed with. For the next couple hours they say in silence, Kurama working on the garden and Hiei eating his cookies.

Soon after all the garden work was done and Hiei was done his cookies then went back up the deck and inside. Hiei ran past the table and put the trays in the sink. Kurama simply walked behind him.

"Shuichi…" Shori called to Kurama in a calm and kind voice. "Can you come sit down here? We need to talk."

"Yes mother." Was the answer Kurama gave to the beckoned call of his mother. He walked to the chair beside her and sat down. While Hiei and Kurama were outside Shiori and Ishida had came to the conclusion that Kurama needed to be immersed in magic and taught without limits. Normally this wouldn't be possible even in the magical world but…

"Mr Minamino your mother and I have been talking and you are going to be attending Mahoutokoro for the next 2 years. Since you are so far behind you will be staying at our school." Ishida stated calmly; he wasn't going to let Kurama intimidate him. "This coming year we will be sending all our students from the age 17 up to england for the Triwizard tournament." Kurama internally paled. Not another deadly tournament. Kurama however kept his appearances and didn't change his face. "Three other schools are involved. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school we will be staying at also a rival in the tournament, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, an all female school we will be competing against and Durmstrang Institute, the other school we will be competing against." Kurama felt the stress lighten. School's wouldn't host a deadly tournament, right?

"So we will be flying over and staying at the school for the full year? What about those who don't know english?" Kurama questioned Ishida. Shiori was smile would not leave her face. Her son was so considerate of the other students.

"All student who don't know english well will be given a translation device. However…" Kurama knew what was coming there was no way he could get his way out of this. "...you are fluent in english you will not need the device. Your mom was telling me about the exchange students you help."

"When do we go?" Kurama gave in there was no way he was sneaking his way out of this, not a moment late Hiei walked in the room and stood beside the table. He had left knowing that him being in the room would be awkward but he only stood outside the door waiting for Kurama.

"If Kurama's going I'm going." After Hiei's announcement it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

TBC

AN: Now after a couple of day's i'm done. Most likely going to try and post weekly but who knows at this point. Next chapter is going to be some more explanations and probably finally going to England. I tried to fix the plot hole of waiting 10 years to find kurama. Im just going to say this here before someone comments about it. Yes it weird why they wouldn't check to see if the kid had for sure been accepted by an temple but the wizarding world also didn't check to see where Harry was.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho the manga ending wouldn't have made me rage quit life. (Don't bother with looking it up.)

AN: So Again I writing in school. I was going to work on my Social modules but I left the one that I need to work on at home. SO I was like what the heck let's skip it. I was surprised I completed my math final in like 20 minutes. I was shocked that i did it that fast. Now to see if I get a good mark… Anyway onward to the main entertainment. Quick I forgot to mention this is UN BETAd. With this in mind if you want to help PM me.

Last Time

"When do we go?" Kurama gave in there was no way he was sneaking his way out of this, not a moment late Hiei walked in the room and stood beside the table. He had left knowing that him being in the room would be awkward but he only stood outside the door waiting for Kurama.

"If Kurama's going I'm going." After Hiei's announcement it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Chapter 4: Hiei's Moments & Kurama's Secret

Ishida POV

"Excuse me young man." My voice cracked as all of us stared at the short black haired demon. No, we can't have a demon attend Mahoutokoro I would get in so much trouble if the ministry found out. This is not good! Not good at all… "Our systems didn't detect you when you were young so unless you aren't from japan you don't have magic." Oh goodness I hope that he backs off I am not risking my life to let him come. No, if people find out I would be sent to prison.

"I have magic." Hiei the demon said as he held a wild black fire ball in his hand. "Isn't this proof?"

"Wandless magic is something that only the strongest wizards can do." Without realising i let this important information slip. Fidgeting with my focus ring I let my hands fall. Fuzz it I guess. "Fine you can attend but you will only be attending with Shuichi. Don't make me regret this."

Third Person POV

That's how the long cycle of getting school work from Kuramas school and convincing Hiei to buy new clothing. Hiei seemed to ignore the fact that it was illegal to have a sword on you. This caused many incidents when the police would end up trying to arrest Hiei. Lucky Koenma had knew that this would happen if Hiei ever chose to interact with the human world and dealt with it according.

As it got closer and closer to the time the Mahoutokoro students where to leave for Hogwarts the more Kurama was internally panicking. He had yet to tell his mother about his demon blood but he knew he had to before he left, incase anything were to happen to her or the rest of his family.

Soon it was the day before they had to leave and Kurama had managed to get his mother alone to tell her. Well he wasn't completely alone Hiei was standing outside of the room listening in. He wasn't sure if this was the right time for Kurama to tell Shiori so he was there incase anything happened. For example what if Shiori freaked out and stabbed Kurama. Kurama's human emotions wouldn't let him hurt her even if he was going to get hurt by her hands.

Kurama fidgeted with a seed in his hair trying to come up with the words. "Mom… There is something you need to know." He tried so hard to sound like his 'normal' but he couldn't. It came off as the soft embarrassed tone that you do when a) you did something wrong or b) when you liked the person. If to try and be subtle he pulled a couple of seeds from his hair and held them in his palms.

"What is it honey. Is there something wrong? What the matter?" Shiori got up from her love seat and moved to the couch. She rubbed his back softly just like her kind words.

"Mom… I'm not… like you." He couldn't say it. No matter how strong he was in battle or how cool and collected he wasn't prepared to tell her but he won't see her for almost and whole year. "I'm not human." There he said it but in doing so he started to cry. Not that he did that for much longer than 10 seconds. He had to be strong. His face however was still in his hands.

"What do you mean?" She continued to rub her son's back and speak with a caring voice. She wasn't going to let her child hurt over this. "If it's about your magic I don't care. You are still my baby. My little miracle."

That's the thing, that miracle was just him stealing the body of a soulless fetus. "Mom, there been something I have been hiding. It's not magic." He took a deep breath. He had to do this; no matter what would come of it he had to for his mother's sake. "Before I was born I was a different person. It like reincarnation of sorts… I had been recently killed but my soul wasn't ready to die. It attached itself to you. I was a miracle because I was supposed to be dead before birth." This all was going to sound crazy and he doubted his mother would be live him. Why would she?

"That explains why you act like you are wise beyond your years. That doesn't make you any less human though." She whispered softly hugging her child. In her eyes he wasn't a demon. With this magic and the times she caught him growing plants in the garden it seemed weird and unexpected. Still none of that mattered to her. He was still the son she raised.

"There more, I wasn't human in my past life I was a Yokai. A fox to be exact. I remembered everything since I was very little. I was going to leave you. Soon I just couldn't, you protected me. I cared too much to leave you." Kurama hiccuped. He couldn't understand why he was crying again. She was going to hate him. She was going to disown him if not hurt him badly.

This wasn't what she was thinking. It was more along the lines of 'why the hell didn't I see the pain my son was going through'. She felt terrible: terrible that her son felt like he had to hide it, terrible that he was crying over this terrible for all the pain she is causing. Now she felt even worse. She was the one wanting him to go away for Magical schooling. Hugging him and whispering sweet words of comfort was the only thing she could do for her child. He was alway so composed but now she had to be the strong one.

"Hunny everything is going to be alright." Pulling her son out of his hands she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you no matter what. You are my son. No matter what happened before. My son is a reincarnated fox Yokai. I don't care. You are my fox child then. You aren't working your way out of this family."

Hiei soon stepped in and glanced at the two on the couch. Huffing he sped his way over to them. "Kurama you are forgetting something."

"Oh." Sniffled Kurama as he poured energy into his hands. Seconds later a dozen white thornless roses were in his hands. "Mom these are for you." Earlier that week he had perfected making thornless roses. For some odd reason it was a lot harder to remove thorns than to 'grow' more thorns on to the stem.

Shiori grabbed the roses and smelt them. She had never gotten white roses before. Yes she would see them when she would pass the flower shop but she never had a reason to buy them. "Thank you." She gasped.

"I'm heading to my room I still have some stuff to pack in my trunk." Kurama had recomposed himself and walked out of the room as if he wasn't crying in his mom's arms a moment earlier. Marching down the hall he passes by his brothers room. Thank god that him and his stepfather were out shopping. They knew nothing of magic or demons… OK his brother knew but he didn't know much.

Hiei however was still in the living room standing there, waiting for the moment to talk to Kurama's mother. He didn't have to wait long she soon sat down on her love seat with a cup of tea and a sad face.

"Hiei you knew right?" She questioned him she wasn't sure of anything at this time. It was as if her whole world had changed. Her son wasn't just a miracle he was more special than anyone else she knew of.

"Of course I knew… However I'm also not human. This face doesn't make us any different than what we were before you knew." Hiei spoke with authority in his voice. Things needed to be said that Kurama simply couldn't say. "I'm a yokai. Your sons a reincarnated yokai this should scare you or make you think different. We are the same people."

"You're right, you two are the same kids. No matter what your differences from me are." Shiori smiled. She needed to be told that. In her head everything was running amuck but nothing had changed. Her son was still her son and Hiei was still Hiei.

"Anyways I better make sure Kurama doesn't 'accidentally' pack everything he owns."

"Is Kurama a nickname for my son?"She asked as Hiei got up to leave.

"It was his name in his past life. We call him it because it protected you if we ever ran into danger." Hiei commented before walking out. Now that it was almost time to leave they figured it best to make sure everything and everyone was ready.

TBC

AN: Ok so I'm not the happiest about releasing this chapter. It feel a little too out of character for Kurama. I don't know. I need opinions on Three things: Kurama's house (Hiei's has been picked), what pet should Kurama get and pairings. With pairings I was thinking Hiei and Kurama, or Longbottom and Kurama, or Kurama and Luna, or Harry and Kurama. I'm not sure help would be great.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter vampires would be more involved with the plot. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I would be still writing it. Owning both? Well I would have so very much fun.

AN: SO SORRY! I started this in May. For those who worried or upset I have two good reason for not posting. The first one is that I have to take my Social diploma in August so I have been studying. Second I was in a car crash. I don't remember much of the 23 through to the 27 and I can't be on my phone or my laptop as much.

I do have some poor reasons too. Like Pokemon Go came out and the little time I do have with my phone I'm on that. Anyway I'm having a hard torn writing this so I'm going to try and get it out for Animethon 23 (my local convention)... Tell me if I make it.

Current Result from questions at the end.

Last time:

"Is Kurama a nickname for my son?" She asked as Hiei got up to leave.

"It was his name in his past life. We call him it because it protected you if we ever ran into danger." Hiei commented before walking out. Now that it was almost time to leave they figured it best to make sure everything and everyone was ready.

Chapter 5: Diagonally?

Third Person

"Kurama I doubt you will need your old school uniform." Hiei softly muttered. It had been less than 24 hours since Kurama told Shiori and it had been very stressful. Shiori had a hard time not telling her husband about Kurama but she managed. However, she did tell him about magic and Mahoutokoro. He was shocked at first but nothing he couldn't get over. It explained why Kurama acted weirdly sometimes and it was the perfect cover for Kurama and his disappearances.

However, the news made the previous night's dinner more interesting. Shuichi-Chan was quite interested in magic but was quickly shot down when he asked for details.

Hiei bolted from the room in a hurry. Today, the day that he would have to get on one of those metal birds they call an airplane. He was less than pleased with the whole situation, not that it wasn't expected.

Kurama knew he was forgetting something but he didn't have time to remember anything he had forgotten. Walking out the door he saw a black bus with Airport written on the front. Shiori Normally he would have been fine but other than the Makai he had never been to another country as Shuichi. As Yoko he had been all over the world but that was pushing a hundred years ago.

"Fox the metal deathtrap you call a bus is about to leave." Hiei snapped at him through the window. Kurama hurried down the porch steps. Murmuring an apology he put his trunk in the under compartment and got on the bus. B-lining it to the back of the bus he got the farthest back seat in the corner.

Everything from there to the airport was a blur. Suburban houses soon turned into skyscrapers and eventual to blue ocean as they crossed the Rainbow Bridge. When the bus pulled up to the airport Hiei grabbed their bags as he got off. Kurama made sure he got to the airport early. Mostly so that he wouldn't get lost. Apparently wizards and witches had their own customs that they had to pass.

All that they could remember is Koenma yelling at them when they asked for help getting Hiei a passport. Now that he was no longer confined to Japan Koenma couldn't refuse.

It didn't take too long to find the rest of the school. Ishida spotted them and pulled them over. They were sitting by a small cafe near an off limits area which Kurama assumed was where the wizard customs was. He gave Hiei a glare then Kurama a pat on the shoulder.

"Students this is Shuichi," he gestures towards Kurama. "...and Hiei. They are new students this year. They got lost in our system and are starting late." Ishida stated with a strong tone.

"My name is Minamino Shuichi. I'm seventeen years old and like gardening. It's nice to meet you." Kurama introduced him to the 15 other students. Hiei looked the other ways. He wasn't going to introduce himself, normal Hiei behavior… "This is Hiei. He's a friend of mine. He doesn't like people so I apologize in advance."

Hiei gave him a death glare. Soon after many of the students asking Kurama questions like 'have you played exploding snaps?' 'why is your hair red?' and 'what do you like other than gardening?' They all walked towards 'magical' customs. Ishida just gave a nod to the staff blocking the way. The line was almost non existent compared to regular customs as normal mage's just used magical transportation, at least when going alone. When Hiei got up to custom scanners almost had his sword taken away but luckily Kurama stepped in and said it was a magic conductor. Ishida then explained that those two, Kurama and Hiei, didn't get proper magical training causing their magic to bond to important items. This was all I lie but the security bought it. They said they would let it slide but next time to bring a permit.

After they got past customs many of the teens scattered. They all had money for things that they wanted to get in the duty free area. Most of the teen bought things like muggle magazines and other small items.

"Hiei do you want some candy?" Kurama asked. Hiei's eyes lit up with excitement; Kurama never bought Hiei candy. "I take that as a yes." He sighed. "Come on the candy is this way." They walked towards the candy section of Duty Free grabbing everything Hiei pointed at. They had plenty of different candies but Hiei almost got one of everything. Eventually they made their way to the register. Luckily Kuramas fortune from his thieving days was untouched. Normally no one his age would be able or willing to pay for this. The other students were waiting by the airport gate the plan they would be taking would stop.

"Hey Minamino-san. What are you getting?" One of the students that Kurama learned name was Nura Yoru asked curiously. He had been constantly bugging Kurama and while the others did too Yoru was always so direct.

"Just getting Hiei some candy. He doesn't like muggle transportation so I'm getting him some so he doesn't get pissy." Yoru nodded it made sense. Looking down he saw more candy than he would eat in a month, and he had a sweet tooth too.

Grabbing some of the bags Kurama walks towards the rest of the group. Most of the group were staring in awe. Hiei was carrying one bag and had already gotten to the lollipops. The group went wide eyes for a moment. How did the little terror that was threatening customs staff turn into what looks like a five year old with their favorite toy. The female students started giggling at this as Hiei was blissfully unaware.

Eventually they got on the plane and started the long flight to London. It was very long and boring flight, by Kurama's standards anyway. Hiei had made a mess with his candy and an hour before landing in london he had already eaten all of the candy. Though no issues were caused; Hiei soon fell asleep. Kurama who had went to the bathroom came back to 8 teens poking Hiei.

"I guess the drug worked…" Kurama mumbled out while looking at the passed out fire demon. Little did he know that some of the teens had heard his little mumble. Soon he sat back in place as the teens returned to their seats. Nothing else happened till after they landed in the London international airport.

Hiei was slowly coming to feeling his body rocking back and forth. Soon he realized that he was: a) no longer in his seat on the plane, b) in someone's arm, and c) not within arms reach of his sword. Unfortunately he could not move in any way other than opening his eyes. Scanning the area he soon found out that is way in the other airport with everything written in english. London he is in London at least that what the sign said the they just pass over head. It read 'Welcome to London England'.

"Hey Hiei. Sorry but I didn't want you to accidentally destroy the plane so I put you to sleep." The person holding him responded. Quickly looking up Kurama's tired face was looking forward carrying himself. No one else could tell he was tired. No, Kurama's mask was always perfect no matter how tired or hurt he was. "We already have our luggage and are just waiting for the others to get there stuff." He commented smoothly. "You regain body movement in a couple minutes." He quickly added on.

"Why shouldn't I skin you Fox?" Hiei growled eye glaring daggers as Kurama. 'Damn Fox and his stupidly useful plants.' Was one of the many thoughts that went through Hiei's head. Coincidentally as the last of the student got their luggage Hiei started to regain body movement.

imascenechangeimascenechange

What a bad Albus Dumbledore was having. He had just received word that the school of Mahoutokoro was going to be participating in this year's Triwizard Tournament. This was not in his plan. There was a lot of variables already let alone wizards and witches that practice a variety of different type of magic.

His office was in utter chaos. Not only all the paintings were fighting but books, memories, lemon drops and other items of the sorts, were scattered around his office. He could hardly find a place to step. The ministry had got too. Albus had less than a month to prepare for an extra school.

This was a nightmare

backtokuramabacktohieibacktotheairport

This was getting boring. How long did they have to wait. Hiei had already tried to practice his sword techniques out front of the airport but he was stopped before he could cause a scene. Kurama on the other hand was brushing up on his english. It had been a very long time since he had been in a english speaking country.

Mr Ishida had already given everyone but Kurama a translation jem. These jems use the person's magic and translates what they see and hear to their own language then translates what they say real time to whatever language they need. However, these ones were English to Japanese and Japanese to English only. This was very lucky for Hiei as he could still speak the native Makai languages. They didn't want to accidentally release secrets, also they didn't know how good the translation magic would do.

After what had seemed like hours a middle aged man in a brown trench coat like jacket with bright orange/red hair walked up to them. "This is the Mahoutokoro group is it not…"

Ishida wandered over and shook the man's outstretched hand. "I am Professor Ishida the headmaster of Mahoutokoro. It's nice to meet you." After shaking hands Ishida turned around gesturing for everyone to come forward. All of the long time students did this quickly and the rest soon followed. Hiei and Kurama stayed in the back waiting. They didn't want to make themselves noticeable.

"Hello, my name is Arthur Weasley. I will be your guide. I'm going to give you a tour of Diagon Ally and set you up in the hotel in the Leaky Cauldron." He announced to the students. Kurama instantly paled. Hiei isn't one to sleep in beds a prefers sleeping in trees. This wasn't going to turn out well.

TBC

AN: So I was wanting to make this super long but I felt real bad about not updating… I tried to make this one flow better but I can't tell so tell me how I did. I also don't have a beta so that's an issue. I'll try to post more soon.

Current Results:

Pets: (3 chapters left)

Owl: 1

Cat: 0

Rat: 0

Dog: 0

Fox: 0

House: (7+ Chapters left)

No votes

Pairing: (2-3 chapters Multi vote is allowed)

Hiei/Kurama: 3

Bill/Kurama (Kurama/Bill?): 1

Cedric/Kurama: 1

Kurama/Luna: 1


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own all of YYH and Harry Potter on BD. However, I do not own the rights to theses franchises.

AN: I'm having a hard time writing. I have very little motivation to write but I need to start something. Writer's block sucks. However, I have chosen to pick the Pets and Pairing early. So, it should be obvious what they are by end of chapter. If you really are dense I guess that's not your fault but I will tell you end of chapter AN.

Last Time:

"Hello, my name is Arthur Weasley. I will be your guide. I'm going to give you a tour of diagonally and set you up in the hotel in the Leaky Cauldron." He announced to the students. Kurama instantly paled. Hiei isn't one to sleep in beds a prefers sleeping in trees. This wasn't going to turn out well.

Chapter 6: Trouble

Third Person POV

In the sea of people in the London airport you almost couldn't see the group of Japanese foreigners on the shuttle bus to a muggle hotel. Hiei still pissed at Kurama he ignored everyone on the bus. This was a particularly good thing as it wouldn't be pretty if he saw the rest of the people staring at Kurama. His red hair always grabbed people's eyes.

The scenery wasn't too different from going to the airport in Japan. Kurama's body was growing more tired each second that passed by. In his Yoko form he could stay up for weeks straight but this form was still inherently human. Everyone else except for Hiei and Kurama had slept on the plane during the twenty plus hour flight. Kurama never looked tired though. He always kept his face up. Once they got to the Leaky Cauldron he could sleep.

A little over thirty minutes into the drive Arthur asked the bus driver to drop them off. The bus driver, being a kind person pulled over to the side of the road and opened the door. Not a moment later Arthur signaled for everyone, from the group, to exit the bus.

Once everyone was out of the bus and had their stuff Arthur stated. "We only have to walk down this street and we will be at the entrance to Diagon Alley." His fingers were pointing down the street. They were in the thick of London and some of the younger students looked scared.

Yunan was tailing behind so that he could catch the stragglers. Tall buildings were surrounding them, it was very intimidating for the country kids. With each step the street seemed to get darker and the buildings started to looked older. Kurama and Hiei were in the very front to the group of teens so when a small rundown building with a sign saying 'Leaky Cauldron' they weren't impressed.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron an pub and inn. It's the entrance to Diagon Alley." Arthur Weasly announced. Not a second later he opened the door and let the students walk in. Kurama had to block his 6 sixth sense as he walked it. Once in the building it leaked out reki and yoki. Hiei not used to the amount of reki exuding from the building started to lose his footing. Kurama quickly rushed to his side just in time because he soon blacked out.

Everyone heard Kurama gasp the attention was on them. Kurama was panicking as it was. Why would Hiei collapse here? Yes there's a lot of reki but that's normal. Kurama didn't realize he was causing and issue and he muttered in the main language in the makai.

Mr Ishida ran dragging three of the slower kids into the Leaky Cauldron as soon as he heard Kurama gasp and mumble in a language he didn't know. "Is everyone alright what's wrong?" He panted when he got in the building.

"Tom. Can you set up the students in their respective rooms?" Arthur asked the man behind the counter. It was a pretty slow day so, therefore he nodded and went to deal with the teens. Kurama picked up Hiei and carried him to a bench not far from where he collapsed. Ishida walked over quickly but not so much that it looked like he was panicking.

"Kurama, I'm going to go get Hiei some potions. Is there any thing he is allergic to?" Silence followed. "I guess not. I had put you two in the same room. It's abut bigger than the other rooms do what you need. Listen to Tom and sleep."

Lifting Hiei into his arms bridal style Kurama carried him up the stairs to find Tom waiting for him. No words were spoken as he led them down a hall and handed them the keys to a room.

"This is room 109. It's a living suite. If you need anything I'm down stairs." He didn't linger for any longer than needed as he left once Kurama entered the door.

They entered a room that looked like a living room that had a kitchen attached. All of the normal furniture was there and it even had a fire place. The couch was a nice brown color as was most of the other furniture. There was a door beside the kitchen table and another beside the couch.

Kurama walked towards the couch door and opened it leading to a room with two double beds. He was going to lay Hiei down on one of them but in the process of carrying him up Hiei had unconsciously wrapped his arms around Kurama. Rather than force Hiei off him like an jerk would do he went back closed the door, set up a few traps and lied down with Hiei.

It wasn't more than three seconds before fox and imiko fell asleep.

weregoingtohogwartsforasceneisntthisfun

With a loud crack Ishida appeared out of thin air inside a long room with five long tables. Sitting at the the one at the end, the only one not following the room on the way, sat five teachers, including headmaster, of hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. Ishida quickly walked down the room towards the teachers.

"What do you need Professor Ishida? I knew you were in England but I wasn't informed of tonight's visit." Professor Snape asked calmly.

"A student of mine is having a bad reaction to western magic. I don't know where to get the mahouchi potion here. Would you mind if I bought some off you?"

Imascenechangebacktothegroupofteensheleftinlondon

Startled awake Hiei thrashed in Kurama's arms tried to reach for his sword to find it not in reach. Once he stopped panicking he finally saw the situating he was in. Kurama was using him as a body pillow! There is two ways he could get out of Kuramas arms and figure out where he was. However, the noise had already woken him up.

"Are you two up yet! We have to go to Diagon Alley to day." Yelled a voice that sounded familiar. Getting up Kurama stretched and left the room leaving Hiei all by his lonesome. Scanning the room he found his bag and changed into his normal black attire.

Going to find Kurama he followed his smell to another room. Kurama was talking to someone at the door. When he heard Hiei come in he pointed at the table. There was a note on it along with a bottle.

'Dear Hiei,

Your are going to need to drink this as you have a bad reaction to western magic. It will fix the problem you had that caused you to passed out. Tomorrow/Today, depends when you read this, we will be heading shopping in Diagon Alley for things. While your Yoki counts as magic you will need to get wands same with the rest of the students who don't have them.

Sincerely

Ishida Yunan Headmaster of Mahoutokoro

PS Can you tell Shuichi to lay off the traps I almost had my head bitten off by a venus flytrap.'

"So are you going to drink it?" Kurama inquired as he exited from the bedroom.

"I will. If it is poison then I expect you to kill that bastard." Hiei grabbed the bottle and chugged the whole thing. "Don't we have to go down to Diagon Alley? Why are you wearing your battle clothes?"

Kurama had changed into an outfit that was almost identical to the outfit he wore at the beginning of the Dark Tournament. Really the only difference was the fact is the it was made of better material. Kurama didn't respond and went for the door, Hiei following behind.

"About time you guys came out." Grumbled Yoru. The three boys walked down stairs to the pub ignoring everyone. Once in the back Yoru tapped the proper bricks and opening the path. "You guys are on your own." Yoru quickly vanished into the large crowed to witches and wizards.

Kurama looked around until he saw a wand shop. Olivanders wand shop to be specific. Choosing that as his first stop he walked to the store. Right before going in he has realized one thing. He didn't have English money. Pounds is what they are called.

"You look lost. Do you need help?" Inquired a a witch with brown blonde hair. She was wearing high quality robes and an air of someone who was high class.

Turning around Kurama put on a flustered mask and said. "I'm from Japan and I forgot to convert my money before I came. Do you know where the bank is?"

"Oh, don't worry see that big white marble building go there to exchange your money." She stated softly as she looked at Hiei behind Kurama. "If you don't mind me asking why are you two here in England?"

"We attend Mahoutokoro and they are visiting Hogwarts this year."

"I heard about that. Well I hope you enjoy England. My son Draco attends I hope you become friends with him." She stated. "I have to go have a nice day."

She left without telling her name to Kurama or Hiei. Hiei ran ahead of Kurama towards the white building. Once there he looked at the door as something spoke in his head.

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.'

Hiei saw Kurama's eye go wide. "Kurama what's wrong?"

"Nothing just a warning to thieves."

After a good couple hours Kurama and Hiei walked out of there with more money than they went in with. They didn't steal a thing though. Who would want goblins after them? It had turned out Kuronue has had a vault and that it now belonged to Kurama. Apparently he's the only person in his will. Yomi will be quite upset when he finds out. What Kuronue did in his spare time when not with Kurama was unknown but he didn't think he would have trusted a bank to hold his money or items.

Walking back to Ollivanders something was brushing against Kurama's and Hiei's legs. Looking down Kurama sees a little white fox with red paws and 6 tails rubbing against him. Bending down Kurama looks the 10 inch tall fox.

"Fox." Both Kurama and the white doc turn their heads to Hiei. "I think he is from that pet store. Let's take him back." He knew however that Kurama wasn't going to let that little fox go though. He didn't want Kurama to steal it and get them in trouble.

The owner of the store was quite thankful. Apparently this was the first kitsune they had ever kept in store. They weren't sure how to keep them from running off.

"How much for the fox?" Hiei demanded to know. Kurama wasn't leaving without that fox. Even if he didn't want it.

"80 galleons for just the fox 100 galleons for the Fox and cage and food for a month."

"How much is your best collar?"

TBC

AN: So I wrote that all in one morning took me 4 hour. I'm going to re read it and fix any mistakes I catch. The winners of the votes I ended early are Hiei and Kurama and Foxes. I was going to keep it going and split this into two chapters but then you wouldn't get another chapter until after October is done. I only write in long time batches. Anyway it's going to be like this for the update schedule for a while until I find a job. I finished my last year of school and now I'm an adult!

Poll:

Hogwarts house for Kurama:

House of the snakes - 3

House of the lions - 0

House of the bird - 1

House of the badger - 0


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own merch but not rights. AKA DON'T SUE ME I'M A 18 YEAR OLD TEEN NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS.

(AN: So I had an author's note written about me applying for auditions, not making them and trying again. However it's they got deleted when transferring this. I am doing more auditions wish me luck. Also I'm writing another story right now. My plot bunny for this story has dies and I need time to revive it. Nothing a Yu Yu Hakusho marathon can't fix. I just need to fit that in my schedule.)

Last Time:

"How much for the fox?" Hiei demanded to know. Kurama wasn't leaving without that fox. Even if he didn't want it.

"80 galleons for just the fox 100 galleons for the Fox and cage and food for a month."

"How much is your best collar?"

Chapter 7: Fox

Third POV

It was strange. Normally you don't see red hair more vibrant than the Weasleys. Also, you don't see a live fox draped around someone's neck. However, this is exactly what happened when Kurama and Hiei walked out of one of the pet stores in Diagon Alley. Many people stared at them as they walked in the crowd. Being later in the day and close to the school year the Alley had filled with students and parents. All getting ready to go to Hogwarts.

"Fo… Kurama we need to go get our wands." Hiei did air quotes while saying wands. To most wizards and witches this was ignored however, a couple nearby muggleborns started laughing. The walk to Ollivanders wasn't a long one but that was not including the swarms of people.

After wading through the crowd they reached the 'wand' shop. It's old rugged front didn't fit the rest of the street.

"Kuso!" Hiei snipped. The white fox had decided to bite Hiei's ankles. "How the hell did he get down there!"

"Be careful he is a 6 tailed fox." Kurama warned Hiei. He didn't want his ally to piss off someone stronger than he is. Kurama for all his knowledge couldn't tell what type of kitsune the young fox was. He was leaning towards a reincarnation cycle demon.

Many different types demons have the same roots. However, this doesn't mean all of said demons are different in looks or styles of fighting. Kurama is a nature kitsune. A fox that has withstood the test of time slowly turning into a demon from a fox. The majority of demons are formed out of misery and sorrow. Sometimes if a human dies and becomes a ghost if their souls is too emotional they will also turn into a demon.

It wouldn't be hard for Kurama to tell what type of Kitsune the little fellow was if he was in his demon state. At this point in time he was not in his demon state so he would have to wait for a while.

Stepping into Ollivanders Hiei instantly knew that he would want to burn this place to the ground. Too dark, dusty and plenty of places for enemies to jump out and attack them. "Kurama can we hurry this up?" Hiei sneered at Kurama. He wanted out as soon a it was possible.

"Mr Minamino and Mr Jaganshi, I've been expecting you two. Yunan has told me quite a bit about you." Ollivander announced to the only other two occupants of the building.

Stepping further into the building and closer to the counter Kurama stated. "I will go first. Please consider we still have to get our books and currents years potion supply. Both thing he knew that Hiei would ignore doing. Ollivander nodded and after spending a good couple minutes in the back of the shop came out with 7 wands in different looking boxes. Quickly opening a box with a bright green oni on it ollivander pasted it over just as quickly.

"Normally I would take measurements however because of who you are I can already limit the wands down to these 7. This one is cherry oak, kappa flower core, 9 inches…" Kurama held the in his right hand not knowing what to do. All that information was useful but they didn't tell him what to do with the god damn wand. "We are wasting time. Give it a wave!" Kurama did just that. Water started rising from the floor before dissipating. "Definitely not!"

Hiei gave Kurama the 'you-could-have-warned-my-you-idiot' glare. Wet Hiei is unhappy Hiei. This did not stop Ollivander from grabbing the wand from Kurama's hand and shoving another one in his hand. "Redwood, Tengu feather, 7 and a half inches." Kurama gave it a wave. An illusion of flowers filled the air surrounding them. "Looks like it wasn't too hard for you find your wand. Much easier when you have a limited selection of wands that would possibly accept you."

Ollivander took the boxes back to the back and came out with 15 boxes. Hiei grumbled and tried each one. None of them worked. A lot of things were broken and Hiei was sopping wet by the end… After working through those 15 ollivander went back and came with 3 more. 'Let's try these ones.' Was something along the line of what the crazy old wand maker said.

"Ash, Kitsune hair, 6 inches" Hiei fed up with being wet waved the wand and he suddenly felt warm. No longer a sticky wet. "Looks like we found your wand." After totaling the bill ollivander instead of asking for money asked for 4 of Kurama's demon hairs. Kurama kept some on him in case they ever needed some. After giving him the hairs under a vow that the only purpose he would use them for was making wands cores.

Three annoyed demons left the wand shop. Strolling down the street Kurama asked. "Any books you want? I might as well get all the books, knowing you the store probably wouldn't stand much longer if you went in." Hiei just gave him this strange look of confusion. Hiei did know how to read but never found enjoyment in books. That was Kuramas' thing not him.

"Don't know. Don't care."

"What about dark spells or fire magic? These aren't normal books." Kurama tried to inform Hiei.

"Hnn…" Hiei hummed. It was a good idea but there was also a good chance on setting the book on fire. Yes, both Hiei and Kurama were approaching lower to middle S rank but Hiei didn't bother practicing like Kurama. It wasn't uncommon for Hiei to set the trees he would sleep in on fire by accident.

"If I see anything useful to you I will pick it up. It's not like we are going to be short money." Kurama told Hiei as he was walking away. Pulling out a list that Ishida had given him, he started to look over the books. Many were standard books like Defence Against the Dark Arts or potions however there was just as many weird books or books you wouldn't think of.

''Optional;

Onmyouji: The Basics To Surviving a Yokai Attack by Yura Minami

Demon Clans Around The World By Nea

Dark Magic for The Dead by Akiyuki Shido

Magical Plants and Their Uses By Yunan M. Ishida

How to Hide A Demon by Jomny Aoi

Ways to Change Your Appearance: Muggle and Magical by Shiki Sakuraba

….

''

The list contained a lot more but none of them really caught Kurama's eye. If he wanted to he could always order more books if he ran out. The only strange this was that Ishida had written a decent amount of books in different subjects. There was quite a few that were quite unusual. 'Many Ways to Fly' and 'Dinjis: Lost Magic' were marked as hard to find. Both that sounded interesting but not worth the search.

After dealing with a few immature kids, ignorant adults and unorganized shelves Kurama walked out of Flourish and Blotts with all of his school books, the book 'Demon Clans Around The World' and 'Magical Plants and Their Uses'. Many of the other books were not in stock or they just didn't sell them. Why wouldn't they sell any Onmyouji books but sell multiple books on demons and the destruction they caused. It was getting later in the evening and if you didn't know better you wouldn't expect it to be this quiet. The large groups of kids and families disappeared and it started to look more like some abandoned villages that he had seen when he was fully demon.

Most stores were closing up so Kurama the only place to go to was to the hotel room. Potion supplies was the only thing they needed and that store closed not too long ago. The walk back was quiet and peaceful, the 'tavern' was not. Loud and filled with drunk witches and wizards Kurama wanted no part of this. Walking up the stairs and into the rooms he and Hiei shared it shouldn't have surprised him to find Hiei sitting at the table with 2 tubs of ice cream.

Something was wrong though. "Yo! You didn't tell me you guys knew wandless magic!" Turning his head he saw Yoru the only student that really stood out from the rest of the students. Not too many people had natural snow white hair with black streaks dyed in. For some reason this boy was lying on their couch. "Also why is this place so big? Our rooms are small." The monochromed haired teen asked.

That was all put behind them when Kurama relies one thing. Hiei wasn't upset, angry, or insulting this teen. "I should be asking how you are still alive Hiei doesn't put up with anyone."

The one and only word that came out of outsiders was one that should have been expected. "Sweets"

Of bloody course. The boy probably had shown Hiei all the good candy shops in Diagon Ally and in London. This wasn't going to end well. Half a month till they got to go to Hogwarts. This isn't necessarily a bad thing let's just hope that this turn out well. Hopefully nothing bad will happen until then.

TBC

(AN:

IM SO SORRY! I had no motivation and had written 6 different versions of this chapter. I'm going to do a timeskip to the day they leave for Hogwarts next chapter because I'm god damn tired about writing in Diagon alley. I made up all the book. Each author is a reference to a show or a person. As for apperation or anything that goes on will be explained at a later date. I write what I write and will explain in story when I want to.

Also I'm going to be writing another story! About The World Ends With You and Harry Potter. I'm going to get a bunch of chapters ready before I post that one though.)

I'm leading you blind!

Vote for A house For Kurama!

The Brash

The Smart

The Finders

The Cunning

Also should Yoru be Hieis Sugar buddy. (AKA someone who eats sugar with him)

Yes :

Or

No :


End file.
